Season 1
The Lenny Leggo Show: The Complete First Season is the first season of the The Lenny Leggo Show. It debuted the series on June 21st 2016 with Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson and concluded with The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant. Since its conclusion, a second season has been announced. Overview This season was originally supposed to last for ten episodes. However, it only lasted for seven so that Aaron Cosby could make necessary changes to the show for 2017. For example, the show will be getting a new opening intro for Season 2. A "standardized" thumbnail was supposed to be used for all ten (though what ended up being only seven) episodes, as shown in the gallery below. The thumbnail only changes its episode number and title, while otherwise remaining the same (hence the term "standardized), with plans to change the featured characters and background color for each season. However, this system, which would only be used for four episodes, was rather short-lived, as a new system, now using a unique thumbnail related to that particular episode, was introduced in its place: these thumbnails are known as "solo" thumbnails. The four existing standardized thumbnails remained until January 2017, when they were finally scrapped: an image that reads "image coming soon" is presently in their place (this image is also present on "National Jonah Flenderson Day I", but this episode however never featured a standardized thumbnail). Synopsis "Get ready, because The Lenny Leggo Show just received an update! Screw those old "Lego" videos you guys thought were great, because even the earliest of seasons of the all new "The Lenny Leggo Show" will have you on your floor laughing, and it all starts with these 10 humor-packed episodes." Episodes See also: List of Lenny Leggo Episodes * Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson * Fireworks * The Biffy Martona Chronicle * Death on Behalf of my Wife's Birthday * National Jonah Flenderson Day I * Thanksgiving Kerfuffle * The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant Characters Characters that appeared in Season 1 of The Lenny Leggo Show: * Lenny Leggo * Jonah Flenderson * Martin Anderson * Harvey Duncan * Randy Stallone * Katrina Leggo * Jessie Roberts * Phil * Martha * Rob * The Hobo * Jim * Jim's Opponent * Rodriguez * Anthony Rellio * Emily Rellio * Randy's Mother * Pig-Pig Degariah * Billy Endanasor * The Poor Kid Mentioned * Uncle Lou* * Buzz Tarco *these characters are always unseen characters by default. Reception Reception for the first season was mixed. Its earliest episodes were criticized for its somewhat weak humor, messy dialogue, and sub-par animation, although some of the backdrops were praised for their realistic portrayal (as most MS Paint productions are notorious for their excessively simple character and object designs). The first two episodes, "Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson" and "Fireworks", were subject to the harshest criticism throughout the season, the latter of which Cosby later stated was his least favorite episode of Season 1 (citing the main reason of this as Katrina's "really annoying" voice, which caused him to almost kill the character off for the following season). Reception did, however, gradually improve as the season progressed. Reasons for this are cited mostly due to improved animation as well as a change in the show's mouth-animating format. For the show's first two episodes, as well as the first few minutes of the third, mouth animation was not completely in sync to the dialogue: instead, it ran as a common two frame loop for most sentences using all three of the "talking" mouth files. This was initially done to save time in animation process, but eventually, it was decided to instead fully sync the mouths to the dialogue for improvement's sake. In later episodes, as a result, mouths are now completely in sync with the dialogue, with each individual syllable of dialogue receiving its own animation. Another change made later on was that the "not talking" mouth file was added in between every "talking" mouth file (except for rare cases, where a talking file lasted only one frame: in some of these cases, the next one is immediately shown), to show a character's mouth closing in-between syllables before resuming, thus making talking animations appear more realistically. In addition to the animation, Cosby also stated that he spent more time developing a given episode's script, stating that, for instance, "Thanksgiving Kerfuffle", which ended up being his favorite episode of the season, he spent the most time devoted to the script than any other episode of the season. One viewer was somewhat critical of the show's episode length, which averages an entire 30 minutes, as opposed to most comedy presented on the website, which is usually released in shorts of only a few minutes long. Trivia * After Season 1's conclusion, Aaron Cosby named Thanksgiving Kerfuffle his favorite episode of the Season, while naming Fireworks as his least favorite: the former of which Aaron Cosby stated that he felt he worked the "hardest" on, while the latter he said was mostly due to Katrina Leggo's "incredibly annoying" voice. For similar reasons, he also listed her character as his least favorite character of Season 1. * In all of Season 1, Lenny's last name, "Leggo", was verbally spoken only one time, which was in the episode The Worse Than Derek Savage Christmas Pageant. In fact, the one usage is actually in reference to Katrina, rather than Lenny. It is spoken by Jonah Flenderson, who refers to Katrina as "Mrs. Leggo". Link The playlist for Season 1 of The Lenny Leggo show can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLOr43FGAebNqZRRAR7nwZfL9R_uSc7KFu New_Logo_4.jpg|The logo that was used during Season 1/2016. It was also the YouTube channel's profile picture. It has since been updated to the 2017 "grid" logo. The_Complete_First_Season.jpg|The now scrapped thumbnail originally planned for all Season 1 episodes. The title and episode number is the only element that changed. Thanksgiving_thumbnail.jpg|The thumbnail for "Thanksgiving Kerfuffle", which the first "solo" thumbnail. Category:Seasons